Oofian War
The Oofian war was a conflict that was between Noopaland and Oofia lasting from November 16th 2018 to April 18th, 2019 at 6:18 PM EST. It included the development of many new technologies such as simple guns, prototype planes, bioengineered viruses, prototype land vehicles and nuclear weapons. It also saw violence on a scale never seen before in a conflict, with multiple genocides occurring on both sides of the war. Chronology The start of the was is generally held to be on November 16th, 2018 when the republic of Oofia declared war on Noopaland. Others say that the war started on November 17th, 2018 with the first attack on Noopian soil being held that day, known as the Battle of the Bunker. The end of the war is also not agreed on by everyone. The majority of people will say that the war ended on April 28th, 2019 at 6:18 PM with a peace treaty, however some will say that the war ended later that day or even on the 19th instead when Oofla complied with the treaty. Background The Noopians had little knowledge of the Oofians, whom had been freed from the Nether just a few months earlier. The Oofians had been trapped there for 10,000 years and wanted revenge on the Noopians for trapping them there all those years ago. Once the Oofians had secretly escaped from the nether en-mass, they started to re-arm themselves in order to fight the Noopians. Their new leader, Oofla had also used propaganda, promising the creation of a new Oofian empire and other methods to sway the Oofian population to his side. Soon, Oofla had a loyal population and the weapons to take on NOPA. The Oofians then formed an alliance with The League of Anti NOPA (TLoAN) and a few other insurgencies. Next, the Oofians executed their plan and declared war on Noopaland. Course of the War War Breaks Out (November 16th, 2018-December 31st, 2018) War starts when Oofla announces a formal declaration of war on Noopaland. Both sides begin to mobilize troops and start to recruit more soldiers. The Noopians also start to create TNT cannons and new military outposts while the Oofians start to plant landmines, build watchtowers and create small, remote controlled exploding vehicles. Battle of the Bunker (November 17th, 2018) Noopian forces encounter their first battle the next day on November 17th, 2018 when the Oofians send an invasion force to a stratigically placed Noopian bunker. This battle was known as the Battle of the Bunker. This battle saw the first use of remote controlled vehicles in combat. The Oofian invading force was crushed by the Noopians due to the lack of gear that the Oofians had equipped their soldiers with during this battle. The Oofians did not equip their soldiers very well for this battle because they expected the Noopians to also be ill equipped and in fewer numbers. The Oofians were right that the Noopians had fewer numbers however, they were wrong about the Noopian gear. The Noopians were dressed in high end, state of the art military gear, while the Oofians were dressed in outdated and very used gear that barely provided any protection from Noopian arrows and swords. After the Oofian force was destroyed, the Noopians launched an artillery barrage against the Oofians, destroying their watchtower, killing retreating troops and damaging the terrain. This battle resulted in the deaths of 7 Noopian soldiers and about 200 Oofian soldiers. First Battle of Noopa Manor (November 17th, 2018) After the Battle of the Bunker, the Noopian soldiers were only given a few hours to rest before the Oofians launched an attack on commander Noopa´s personal mansion. This battle was extremely bloody and saw many Noopians and Oofians lose their lives. The Oofians were better equipped in this battle as they have learned from their first battle against the Noopians. They were still not as well equipped as they could have been because their large armor shipment to the front lines was delayed by the weather. The attack was launched from a large Oofian base just outside of the manor. There were two entrances to the manor on the side that was attacked by the Oofians, both had to be defended by the Noopians to prevent entry into the manor that was now being used as a military base. The Oofians did however receive smaller shipments of armor and weapons allowing them to gain more power. The Oofians first move during the battle was to send a group of troops out of the Oofian base to charge at the Noopian base while vehicles were being aimed at entrances. In response to this, the Noopians had two soldiers stand by the entrances to destroy vehicles while the rest fought the Oofian troops. This however did not always work as some vehicles detonated early in order to inflict damage to the walls of the manor and kill defending Noopians. The Oofians repeated this strategy a few times and it did somewhat work, killing many Noopians and in some instances, even allowing the Oofian army to gain entry into the mansion. Despite this, the Noopian armed forces were able to hold the line until the Oofian army was forced to retreat. The Noopians then presued the retreating Oofians, only to realize it was a trap. The entire Noopian army that was at the battle were lead through a choke point and surrounded. This resulted in heavy loss, and the Noopians clearing a path back to the manor. This battle resulted in a Noopian victory, however with heavy loss. The Noopians lost over 50 men, and the Oofians lost over 600. Second Battle of Noopa Manor (November 17th, 2018) One hour after the First Battle of Noopa Manor, the second battle began. It started like the first did, with Oofians original strategy. However, as the battle continued, the Oofians started to get despriate and started to send more and more explosive vehicles. This resulted in over 15 vehicles at once on the battlefield, causing mass casualties on both sides. The Noopa manor was esentailly a crater at this point. The Noopian armed forces however, still attempted to hold the destroyed mansion. The Oofians then sent in the largest ground force that had ever been sent at this point since the beginning of the war. The Noopians, who were now dangerously low on troops and were heavily injured, fought off the Oofian ground force without losing a single man during the fight. This victory was reported all across Noopaland and contributed to the high morale of the during this period. The Noopians lost 30 men and the Oofians lost 800. Skirmish of the Bunker (November 18th, 2018) The Skirmish of the Bunker occurred early in the morning when most of the military was still sleeping. One private first class was awake and on guard duty when 100 Oofians were spotted running towards the bunker. The private first class defended the bunker from the raiding party and killed all 100 raiders. These raiders were poorly equipped and at most wielded iron axes. For his actions, the private first class was promoted. What the Noopians did not know is that this skirmish was only a diversion from what was about to happen. First Battle of the Throne (November 18th, 2018) The First Battle of the Throne was a very large battle that took place just outside of the throne room which was in the NOPA HQ. The Noopians assembled their troops and the Oofians prepared a foward operating base nearby. The battle began with many Oofian soldiers crossing the bridge that goes over a lava filled ravine. Many Oofians are shot an knocked into the ravine where they were incinerated by the lava below. The Oofians that managed to cross were shot with arrows that were being fired by redstone automated turrets however, these turrets had limited arrows, bad accuracy and was in a fixed position meaning it could not be moved or rotated, rendering these turrets ineffective. The Oofians that made it past the turrets were engaged in melee combat. At first, it looked like the Oofians were going to suffer a major loss however, phantoms arrived allowing for air support as well as archers for suppressive fire. Remote controlled vehicles were also used, and proved somewhat effective. As the battle raged on, more and more Oofians arrived allowing them to push their way through the choke point they were forced through. After this, the Noopians found it difficult to control the Oofians and push them back. The goal of the Oofians at this point was to cause structural damage to the HQ, however they had run out of explosives. The Oofians changed their goal from causing damage to NOPA HQ, to attempting to occupy the Noopian armory. After they changed their goal, the Noopians were forced into the armory due to the large amount of ground troops and air support the Oofians had. The Noopians were able to push the front line back by forcing the Oofians through another choke point in the armory, which eventually cause the Oofians to run out of ground troop on the front lines. Then the Noopians poured out of the armory and focused their fire on the air support, which worked. By the time the Oofians were marching another ground force across the bridge, the Noopians had finished off their air support. The remaining Oofians were killed and their forward operating base was raided and sacked. It was discovered that the Oofians were planning a second attack if the first failed. After the battle, the Noopians called in more soldiers to prepare for the second battle. The Oofians lost over 1,000 men and the Noopains lost only 13. Battle of the Trench (November 19th, 2018 - November 26th, 2018) The battle of the trench was the only time trenches were used in the war other than at the first and second battles of Noopa manor. Unlike the first two battles that saw trenches being used, these trenches saw extensive use during the battle. This battle started when both sides started digging into the ground to create trenches at the front line. Both sides fired at each other for hours on end, before one side launched an invasion of the other. This would go on until November 25th, 2018 when the Oofians launched a successful invasion of the Noopian trenches. The Noopians pushed back the next day, ending the battle in a Noopian victory. The Oofians were pushed back into the forest, and their trenches were captured. Many Oofians stepped on their own landmines and died as a result. Despite how long the battle raged on, there were very few casualties on both sides. The Noopians lost 9 soldiers, and the Oofians lost 250. Second Battle of the Throne (November 28th, 2018) The second battle of the throne was planned to be earlier while the Noopians were preoccupied at the trenches, however this could not be done due to delays caused by the weather. The battle began with an Oofian assault which was launched from a secondary base located in the forest nearby. The Noopians were able to push them back with ease. The Oofians then called air support, which caused the only Noopian death of the entire battle. The Oofians launched a second wave of ground troops, all of which were decimated by Noopian forces. The Noopians used defensive positions on the battleground to shield themselves from air attacks by phantoms, whilst keeping Oofian ground forces at bay with bows and arrows. Oofians that got too close were engaged in melee combat and dispatched. The Oofians also sent a few explosive ground vehicles which were easily destroyed. This battle was a huge triumph for Noopaland, having lost only one man. The Oofians however, lost over 800 men that day. The Birch Camp Raids (November 31st, 2018) The birch camp raids occurred when the Noopians wanted to weaken the Oofian inferstructure so that they could push the front lines at a later date, as well as a distraction for raiding Fort Oofer. A small team of Noopian raiders was sent into the forest to find Oofian camps and destroy them. Many camps were found, looted and destroyed. Of these camps, two had intelligence that was important to the Noopian military, as the intelligence recovered described attacks on Noopian cities and the arrival of an important Oofian government official. No Noopian raiders were killed in the raids. The Siege of Fort Oofer (November 31st, 2018) The Siege of Fort Oofer took place a few hours after the birch camp raids. Many Noopian soldiers marched through the forest to Fort Oofer. The Noopians were spotted by an Oofian scouting unit, and the fortress was alerted to the presence of Noopians. The Oofians guarding the fortress quickly got into strategic positions. When the Noopians arrived, they had to be stealthy in order to not be spotted by the Oofian guards. The Noopians were found and attacked by the two Oofian companies that were staying at the fortress to defend. The Noopians retreated outside of the castle to force the Oofians through the gates, which acted as a choke point. The Noopians were able to defeat the two Oofian companies and gain unrestricted access to the fortress. Then, the Noopians found the armory, prison area and the war planning room. Inside the war planning room, a high ranking Oofian government official was hiding. Once he was found, the Noopians struck him down with their swords and killed him. The new war plans from the Oofians had been uncovered inside of this room. The siege caused the deaths of 300 Oofians and 8 Noopians. First Siege of Noopa Castle (December 7th, 2018 - December 8th, 2018) The Noopa castle was put under siege eight days after it was captured from the Oofians and renamed from Fort Oofer. The Noopa castle was also expanded, given better walls and better defenses overall before the siege, making it harder to enter the castle. The Oofians built a small forward operating base outside of the castle, from which they would launch attacks.